Electronic devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some storage devices utilize numerous chips on a circuit board to facilitate the various functions of the device. The chips occasionally are stacked vertically and packaged to save space on a circuit board.
As will be appreciated, individual chips in a package often are plagued by errors that are inherent with manufacturing variance that cannot be corrected once packaged. The reliability of the circuit board is hindered when multiple functions are connected in a single package. Thus, errors can affect the functionality of packaged chips so that considerable loss in efficiency and accuracy is noticeable.
In these and other types of electronic devices, it is often desirable to increase simplicity and accuracy, particularly with regard to reliability of components of a chip package once packaged.